


Time's Forever Frozen Still

by miairieirn



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: After costume day, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miairieirn/pseuds/miairieirn
Summary: TJ hadn't noticed it before but Cyrus was the only real friend he had and he hadn't mind it, but that was before costume day left things between him and Cyrus broken.TJ looks at a polaroid and takes a trip down memory lane.





	Time's Forever Frozen Still

Cyrus has been avoiding TJ ever since costume day, which was 2 whole weeks ago and TJ wasn’t taking it so well. Things were worse than the gun situation because even though Cyrus hadn’t been talking to him then, the silent treatment hadn’t gone for so long and it wasn’t his choice either. TJ’s sent text, after text, after text and all he’s gotten back nothing but silence except the one time Cyrus had replied asking for space.

What did that even mean?

 

TJ hadn’t noticed it before but Cyrus was his only real friend or friend at all. He hadn’t had a problem with it before, Reed and Lester weren’t great influences on him and the guys on the team only talk to him because he’s captain. It was cool though, he’d rather have one real friend like Cyrus than hang out with people who he never really feels himself around. But he didn’t have Cyrus anymore and to be frank TJ felt overwhelmingly lonely.

He sat up in his recently made up bed, rustling the bedsheets in the process and hit send on the message he just typed, all it took was five minutes before his phone pinged signalling a new text.

 

 **Jonah:** I don’t think I’m supposed to be talking to u bro

 **TJ:** Costume day?

 **Jonah:** Yeah...

TJ sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, tugging at it slightly. Cyrus must really hate him now and he didn’t blame him.

 

 **Jonah:** If it helps he’s not mad at u and he doesn’t hate u he’s just hurt

TJ thinks that may be worse. He can handle Cyrus being mad at him but knowing he hurt the only friend he has, the only person who’s stuck by him even when he wasn’t a great person, feels like a punch to the gut.

He thinks back on the real reason he hadn’t done the costume with Cyrus and hangs his head in shame, he had let Kira’s words get the better of him and because of that, he’d bailed on him and Cyrus’ costume, the costume he was the one to suggest. He’s an idiot he probably lost the only friend he had left because he had taken Kira’s words to heart.

It’s just, she had looked at him like she knew, like she knew the feelings he had for Cyrus... The feelings he had for boys and he panicked because if he didn’t do the costume with her she now had leverage on him and TJ isn’t ready for his secret to come out.

As much as TJ would love to blame Kira for all this, there was a tiny voice in the back of his head telling him that this was his doing, he was the one who hurt Cyrus again. But TJ as much as he trusts Cyrus, he doesn’t think he’s ready to come out to Cyrus. He doesn’t want Cyrus to hate him.

TJ stares at the wall in front of him, his eyes looking at all the posters he had of basketball players, bands and photos from family vacations before they settle on one picture. It’s a Polaroid he and Cyrus had taken a month ago, it had been a pain to take because Cyrus had been laughing the whole time and kept complaining about the flash but it was TJ’s favourite picture of the two.

-

_TJ watches as Cyrus looks through his closet, commenting on every basketball hoodie he found as he went._

_“Oh my gosh” Cyrus whispers, clutching a blue hoodie to his chest._

_TJ rolls his eyes and continues scrolling through his Instagram feed, “I already told you, Cyrus, I don’t want to hear what you have to say about my basketball hoodies. I won’t stop wearing them”_

_“You kept my bash mitzvah hoodie,” Cyrus says, his face a mixture of confusion and shock as he turns to face TJ with the hoodie held up to his chest._

_“Y-yeah” TJ stutters out, avoiding eye contact with Cyrus._

_“Why?”_

_“It’s got your face on it” He blurts out, groaning in embarrassment when his bed dips slightly from the added weight._

_Cyrus shoves him playfully, “You’re obsessed with me”_

_“I’m your number one fan” TJ gushes, leaning his head onto Cyrus’ shoulder and letting out a dreamy sigh. He and Cyrus give each other a knowing look and break into a fit of giggles._

_“Remember when you had to open the bottle of apple cider for me? That was so embarrassing” Cyrus says, cringing at the thought of the memory._

_“Why?” TJ asks curiously._

_“I don’t know” Cyrus shrugs, “I’m so weak that I couldn’t open a bottle of apple cider,”_

_TJ’s frown deepens, Cyrus was probably the strongest person he knew. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t open his own stupid bottle of cider, because, over the last few months of being friends with Cyrus, TJ had learnt that real strength wasn’t physical._

_“You’re not weak, Cyrus. I could only open the bottle of cider because you had already loosened it for me”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah”_

_The two boys look at each other and smile, just a little longer than most friends age._

_Cyrus was the one to break eye contact first, standing up from TJ’s bed and continuing to look around his room._

_Things went on like that for 5 minutes, with Cyrus looking at his things and commenting on the things he found interesting and TJ watching him with a smile tugging at his lips._

 

_“Teej! I didn’t know you had one of these” Cyrus says, turning around to face him with a bright yellow object in his hands._

_“Oh yeah, it was originally Ambers,” TJ says lifting himself off his bed and approaching Cyrus to take a closer look at the Polaroid, “Did you to take one?”_

_“Seriously?” Cyrus exclaims excitedly, beaming at TJ._

_“Yeah, just - hold on a sec,” He says, gently taking the Polaroid from Cyrus and holding it up to both of their faces._

_“Wait!” Cyrus cries out suddenly, giggling nervously, “My hair's not ready”_

_TJ smirks and quirks an eyebrow at Cyrus, “Your hair’s not ready?”_

_“Yup, if this is going up on your wall my hair has to be perfect. I’m not a part of the good hair crew for nothing”_

_TJ stares at Cyrus for a beat, when he gets an idea. He places the Polaroid on his desk and moves his hands towards Cyrus’ head, while he rambles on about TJ potentially becoming a member of the GHC if he lost the hair gel. When his hands are just an inch above Cyrus’ head, he brings them down and ruffles his hair, laughing when Cyrus lets out a surprised squawk._

_“Teej!” Cyrus shout, batting his hand away and pouting, “How could you?!”_

_“I think you look nice like this” TJ replies, smiling innocently at Cyrus._

_“My hair probably looks terrible,” Cyrus says._

_TJ watches as Cyrus turns away from him and folds his hands over his chest, for a split second TJ is worried that Cyrus is upset with him, when Cyrus suddenly lets out a loud laugh, clutching onto his belly as if he’d just heard the funniest joke ever._  

_“I look like an idiot!” He says in between laughs, leaning half of himself onto TJ._

_When Cyrus’ laughter finally dies down, it starts up again when he sees himself in the mirror._

_-_

TJ is snapped out of his thoughts by his mom calling him down for dinner, but Cyrus’ laughter still rings in his ears. He smiles bitterly at the memory while clutching onto the Polaroid of him and Cyrus that he had taken off his wall just a second ago.

 

If Cyrus never forgives him, TJ thinks the thing he’ll miss most is hearing him laugh.


End file.
